Knots In My Love String
by xTheFallingGinkgoChildx
Summary: He had never been in-love. She had never been loved. What happens when these two hopeless people come together to discover the thrill of love? The road is not a smooth one... KaoruxOC 3


Kaoru's Prologue

It's been a while…since I've ever loved someone besides my brother. I can't even recall if I've dated anyone before…Love just isn't something I'm into, I guess.

Hikaru and I did our best to stay away from the love scene. We didn't want to be disconnected because of a girl. Of course, I secretly have wanted to date someone for a while. The only problem is that no one has really caught my eye or stood out. Besides I know that if I did get a girlfriend I would have to share her with him…even if I wanted to live my own life, he'll always be there…

Chapter 1

-Kaoru—

I turned the volume of my speakers up and stuffed my hands in my pockets. The autumn hair brushed past my hair and carried the falling leaves of the trees across the street. Today was my second year at Ouran High School with my friends. Hikaru and I decided to walk to school today, since it was a nice change of pace. My new uniform fit nicely on me; it's been a long time since I've wore this soft blue blazer and long black dress pants…

We ran into Tamaki and the rest of the Host Club members on the front steps of the school.

"Hikaru-kun! Kaoru-kun! Hiya!" Hunny ran up to us and rugged us and flashed his innocent smile.

"I know it's only been a week since we last hanged out, but I missed you guys!" Hikaru laughed. The whole gang, Tamaki, Kyoya, Hunny, Mori, Hikaru and I, were finally together again to start up the Host Club.

"Ahhh~! It's the Host Club!" The girls squealed as we passed them. Without hesitation, Milord swept in to talk to them.

"My, my, my! You all have changed so much from the last time we saw each other. You all are the most beautiful _women_ I've ever seen." His eyes twinkled as he complemented them.

Typical day, I guess…Everything was just as it was last year. Hikaru and I walked down the hallway to English, Our first class of the day. I glanced out the window, looking at the groups of new students touring the school. It was an Ouran tradition that new students, in their first year or transferred students, much take a brief tour on their first day and then they may begin their classes.

They are usually just giddy first years touring with the occasional 2nd and 3rd year. You can tell the differences between the years: new first years are bubbly and overly excited about touring the school, second years are usually calmer and reserved, and third years are usually bored looking when touring.

One girl in the crowd caught my eye. She has dark pink hair, one blue eye and one green eye. Her bangs were long on one side and they had a slight curl at the end. She was two black barrettes pinning the bangs out of her eye. But, she was wearing a boy's uniform…. I sighed. It was probably a boy with unnaturally long hair and a soft face…

"Hey, idoit! We are gonna be late!" My brothers barked at me. I hadn't realized I completely stopped walking to look at…her/her.  
"Oh, Sorry about that…"

"You see a girl you like? You wanna date a first year?" He teased me.

"No, I don't! Just wanted to see who's new to the school, that's all…" And with that we kept walking.

It wasn't until Math class when the new second year students came in for their classes. There were 4 new students this year. Each student was brought to the front and introduced.

My eyes got wide as the person from the tour that caught my eye was there along with three other boys. Apparently _his _name was Misaki-chan.

"Hello. My name is Misaki Asunara and I transferred from Tokyo." Her attitude was sassy and cold but slightly adorable. Hikaru cleared his throat.

"Umm, excuse me…Why are you wearing a boy's uniform?" He asked her with one eyebrow raised.

She laughed. "I spilled coffee on my dress so I had to borrow my younger brother's uniform."

I laughed with the class. She obviously was a klutz too.

A student in front of us raised his hand.  
"So, who is your brother?"

"Oh he's a first year. His name is Takari. I also have a sister who's a third year here. Her name is Akari."

After that, several other questions were asked to her and the other students. They were told to take a seat anywhere they wished and class began.

"You owe me." A voice whispered in my ear. I turned my head and saw that Hikaru was smiling a seat away from me.  
"Why'd you move down a seat? Now there's an empty seat here!" I asked, puzzled.

He simply smiled at me and focused on the board. A light tape on my shoulder made me jump slightly.

"Excuse me, may I sit here? " It was Misaki-chan!

"Oh-Yes go ahead." Damn that Hikaru! Why must he be so smart sometimes!

"Alright, Thanks! The name's Misaki." She smiled at me as she sat down.

"I'm Kaoru and that's my brother Hikaru. It's nice to meet you." I smiled sheepishly at her. Why am I acting like this? We just met but…I want to know all about her.

What is this…?

-End of the chapter-


End file.
